The Rise and Fall of a Smile
by Rainbow Lies
Summary: The Rise and Fall of a smile, relationship and a friendship. Mattex fic, OOC, Mature.


**AN: Okay, so I'll start with hello! Before we start I'll just get this out the way; this is a mattex fic, I know a lot of people don't like it but I do. I will have sex and angst through a lot of the chapters. How many chapters there'll be I'm not sure. I've not written in a while so please forgive me! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND FOR THAT I APOLOGISE!**

**This story is no way connected to any persons mentioned, all mentions of Doctor Who are credited to the BBC.**

**This is dedicated to my lovely Sarah, you will get your spanking in one chapter!**

* * *

><p>It had been her smile. That's what had tipped him over, her post orgasm smile. Chest heaving, skin flushed, hair wild. The most beautiful she had ever been. All a memory now. There's a fine line between lust and love, a line which he had crossed. A line that took away the most precious thing Matt Smith had ever had, Alex Kingston.<p>

It had all started and ended with that smile, but we'll start from that first grin.

Kisses between The Doctor and River had become more and more frequent as the series went on, but that was the big one. The finalé. That first breath taking smile came after the first take. As she dragged her lips from Matts, she looked up from under her eyelashes looking considerably more flushed. Her bottom lip that was once between Matts teeth was now between her own as she grinned up at him. That moment, that precise moment, he knew. He knew he wanted her. Thas kiss was different, it wasn't the same as with other actors. There was real passion in this one. Lust pulsed through their viens and busted between them. It was sensitive and desperate all at once. Alex must have been able to feel his want agaist her, the way her nails dug into his shoulders when their hips crashed together was a give away.

But this was acting, wasn't it? Was she acting her own want? Cameras, cast and crew surrounded them yet she made him feel like they stood alone, lost in a world of their own.

Months later Matt invited round Karen, Arthur and Alex to watch the airing of "The Impossible Astronaught" and five hours later, a few bottles of wine and more than a few tears later Arthur and Karen climbed into a cab together.

"Do you want to finish this wine with me?" before Alex could answer Matt was pouring her another glass.  
>"Even if I wanted to object, I think I'm too comfortable to move." Herself and Matt lounged together on his couch, a thin blanket draped over eachothers legs, perfectly comfortable in eachothers company. She reached forward to take her glass from him with a smile on her face,<em> that<em> smile. He didn't know if it was the wine or that same feeling that he got after that kiss, but he lunged forward and took her lips between his. She pulled back, hovering her face millimeters from his. Moments seemed like hours as she looked at his lips and then his eyes before closing her own eyes and the distance between them. The wine was forgotten as the warmth of her body overwhelmed his senses. Her scent filled his nose; wine, mint and the natural smell of her skin. He brushed his tongue over her lips and she parted them, letting Matt stroke her tongue with his own. She whimpered as he pulled her into his lap, never breaking the kiss. She pulled away to breathe, tilting her head back as Matt trailed kisses down her eligant throat. As he reaches her pulse point he bit down, swiping his tongue over the soft flesh. He pushed her back onto the sofa behind her, marveling at how her hair framed her face. He continued his journey over her exposed skin, nipping along her collar bones, licking the hollow of her throat. Thanking her fondness for low cut tops he dragged his lips along the curve of her cleavage. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, scratching upto his scalp and back down again. His fingertips reached for the hem of her top, lifting it a few inches before stopping to look at her.  
>"Are you sure?" she looked at him, mouth hovering inches above her nipple, fingers brushing her waist and hooked her legs around his back.<br>"More than anything."

That was before he ruined everything though, when Alex could still look at him without feeling sick. That's even if she can look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god I just realised how short this is but its 4 in the morning and I'm going to count this as an introduction. Please excuse me. So please do tell if it's worth continuing!<strong>

**Chloé xx**


End file.
